The runaway Sakura
by sasukeloverellen
Summary: Sakura, the heiress of Haruno Clan runaway after he founds out she is engaged to an unknown man. She founds herself working in the Uchiha Mansion as maid as she met her one true love. Uchiha Sasuke


**The Runaway Sakura**

**Summary: Sakura the heiress of Haruno Inc. run off the Haruno Mansion when she found out she is engaged to a man who she hasn't yet meet nor seen. She was working as a maid in a mansion when she found out that this is actually the Uchiha Mansion.**

**Sorry I sucks at summary;P**

**Read and Review!**

CHAPTER 1

"Miss Sakura! What are you doing?" Margarita, her personal maid asks.

"Margarita I told to call me Sakura only. I don't like the Miss part and I'm leaving and that's final." Sakura, the heiress of Haruno Inc. answered.

"Miss… I mean Sakura. You can't do this," she the said

"I can and I will Marga," the girl with the pink hair answered.

"But…"

"No buts Marga!"

"Why are you doing this?" she asks

"Coz' I can't stand to be in this mansion anymore and I can't marry that man my father wants me to," she answered as the sadness overcome her reaction.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura Dear," a girl with a pink hair much older than sakura said._

"_Why mom?" Sakura asks confused._

"_You are going to be engaged." A man with blond hair said with no emotion._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" she asks more confused than before._

"_You heard it," her father answered harshly._

"_I can't. It's not possible!" Sakura complained._

"_No buts Sakura! You heard me and it's not going to change!" her father yelled at her as he leave and shut the door closed._

_Sakura felt her tears passed down her cheeks_

"_Mom! Who is the boy?" sakura said crying._

"_You can't know the details right now dear. Don't mind your father he is just tired of work honey. I need to go now dear. See you tomorrow" her mother said sweetly as she gently close the door and leave the room._

_Sakura felt more tears running down on her face as she continued to cry._

_End of flashback_

"And besides you know to whom my heart only belongs to" sakura said as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"But he hasn't contact you for almost two years Sakura" Margarita answered in really concerned tone.

"I know he has his reasons. And please do me a favor. Gave this letter to my parent Marga. Will you?" she asked pleadingly as she changed the subject and handed the letter.

"Sure. But are you really sure about this?" she asked hoping she will changed her mind.

"Yeah. I have to go now Marga. I will miss you," as she hugged Marga as goodbye.

"But when will you come back?" she asked concerned.

"When the time is right." She answered as she carry her bag and headed downstairs.

Outside the house Tod, Sakura's personal driver was waiting in the car and as he saw sakura and he gets out of the car and open the door for the young lady.

"Where to Miss?" Tod asks as he comforted his seat.

"Bring me to the States' hotel" she said as she smiled.

Then Tod began to drive their way and silence transpire between them.

Sakura is determined to leave the mansion when she found outshe is engaged to an unknown man who she hasn't yet meet nor seen and since her parents arrange it for her there is no way she is going to marry that man. She is leaving on her own will, she wanted it and no one can stop her for doing it. She wants to experience a simple life outside the mansion to prove her parents that she is not a young child anymore that can be manipulated. She wants to prove she can stand on her own and another reason is because her heart is already belong to him. She loves him so much and she will keep her promise.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, Do you love me?" a raven haired boy asks her._

_She was surprised by the sudden question and made her blush._

"_Yes" she answered shyly and her red cheeks are clearly seen._

"_Then marry me," it wasn't a question more on a demand._

"_huh?" she asks confused of what to say._

"_Promise to marry me someday when the time is right" he told her as she looked down to meet her emerald eyes._

"_Yeah. Sure," she said smiling as she met his obsidian eyes._

_End of flashback_

She was lost in thought that she didn't realize that Tod already got outside to open the door and waiting for her to get off the car.

As she was snapped out of her thought she quickly grabbed her bag and get outside.

"What time Miss?" he ask when to fetch the young lady.

"No need. I'll just go home on my own later," she lied politely

"Are you sure Miss?" he asks as waiting for assurance.

"Yeah," she lied again

Tod nodded as he comeback to the car and drive his way.

He saw clearly in the rearview mirror Sakura was waving to him

"Thanks Tod," sakura mouthed but Tod didn't seem to notice.

As the car was out of her sight she walk down to the nearby coffee shop and bought some newspaper in the way. She ordered her cappuccino coffee and get her ballpen out of her bag as she began reading the newspaper.

_Wanted_

_Waitress 18 yr. old and above_

_Requirement: birth certificate only_

"No way I'm going to work in the place with a lot of drunk and perverted guys," she mumbled to herself and sip her coffee.

_Wanted_

_Business Employee_

_Requirement: Biodata and birth certificate _

"Perfect!" she almost yelled.

When she looked at the business company name and to her surprise

_Haruno Inc._

"Great," she muttered sarcastically

She looked for the other advertisement but unfortunately there is no job fitted for her. Most of the job was only for male and if not for sluts.

There is only one left and when she looked at it.

_Wanted_

_House maid_

_Requirements: Biodata and birth certificate_

"Not bad I guess,"

She noted the address and quickly finish her coffee and went outside.

She went to a grocery store nearby and bought some hair dye. She picked the colr black probably using it for her disguise.

She also want to the mall and bought an eyeglass and a brown contact lense.

She thought that it was rare to find a girl with pink hair and light green eyes so she decided to hide those.

She rode a cab and headed to a nearest hotel. She check in the hotel because she was probably tired for today.

She open the door and quickly went to the shower.

As she went to the bathroom she started to dye her hair and it was a success coz' she did it without any mistakes.

She was going to stay here until tomorrow until I find a job. She then, fall asleep on soft big bed.

"It is the last time where I can sleep in a comfy bed," she thought to herself.

"Tomorrow will be a hard day," she said to herself.

In the morning, she wake up early and took a bath as she was ready to leave.

She checked out from the hotel.

She rode a cab and give the driver the address.

As she was on her destination, she was surprised that the house is so huge, almost bigger than their mansion. She push the doorbell and a man who is familiar to her opened the door.

'he seems familiar, where did I saw him again? And this place seems familiar to me too' she thought

"What's your business?" the old man ask

'he was the butler,maybe' she said to herself.

"I came here to apply for a maid," she politely answered.

The old man nodded and open the door signaling Sakura to follow him.

_**In Haruno's Mansion**_

"Where is my dear Sakura?" Heliah, the mother of Sakura ask Marga in a very sweet tone.

"Ma'm Miss Sakura leave yesterday and hasn't yet back until now," Margarita answered politely.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I found it on Sakura's bed this morning ma'm," she handed a letter to Sakura's mother.

She nodded, it was Margarita's cue to leave now.

Heliah tore the envelope as she unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Don't panic Mom_

_By the time you read this letter I was probably gone in a far far away land._

_I left the mansion because I really can't marry that man that I haven't even met. I love somebody else. I will be back in the right time I assure you. I'm sorry because I left without saying a word but I know that if I did you won't let me. Am I right? I'm going to prove you that I can stand on my own. Don't worry about me because I'm perfectly fine._

_Don't go search for me because if you did you won't going to see me anymore. I'm serious. Mark my words._

_I hope you won't get mad at me but if you hate me now. I'll understand._

_Make Margarita, you probably know her and Ted, my personal driver your personal maid and personal driver. Don't fire them, I need them when I'm back._

_Don't blame youself Mom and Dad. I do it on my own._

_I love you Mom and Dad!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sakura haruno_

_P.S. Give the other letter to Ino Yamanaka and Naruto. It's for her and don't search for me. I'm warning you. I'll be back when I want to._

Heliah was probably crying when she look for the another letter and asks Tod to give it to Ino Yamanaka and the other one is for Naruto Uzumaki .

_**At Yamanaka's Mansion**_

Ino receive her letter from Sakura and she wondered why,

She unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_Hey Ino-pig,_

_Maybe you are wondering why I wrote a letter to you huh?_

_Well, by the time to read this letter I am nowhere of your sight now. Yes. If you're thinking I left the house you're right. _

_Calm yourself Ino-pig!_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Okay?_

_Then now let's continue it. _

_I left because it so happen that I am engaged to an unknown man who I haven't even met and you know my heart already belongs to someone right?_

_I know that we lost connections by the leave but I'm still holding onto him._

_And the another reason is I want to prove myself to my parents, that I'm not the same kid anymore who can be manipulated._

_Don't go search for me! I'll be fine!_

_When will I be back? Well….. I guess I will be gone for months but I will be back at the right time. I swear._

_Well… that all!_

_I love you!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sakura Forehead_

_P.S. Tell Shikamaru that if he ever makes you cry I'll go there and kill him myself!_

Ino was began shedding her tears but she knows when Sakura tells her she was fine she is.

_**At Uzumaki's Mansion**_

It was late midnight when Naruto arrived in his house from his favorite ramen stand as his butler came and handed him a letter. He doesn't know what inside of it as he started reading the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey Naruto it's Sakura!_

_I left our house. YEAH! I'm engaged to an unknown man who I hasn't even met and there's no way I'm going to marry him. I want to prove myself that I'm independent enough._

_Don't go PSHYCHO Naruto!_

_I will be gone for couple of months but I will be back at the right time._

_DON'T SEARCH FOR ME OR I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!_

_I assure you I'm fine Naruto. No need to worry!_

_Sinecerly yours,_

_Sakura-chan_

_P.S. Too much ramen is bad for your health Naruto so go on easy on eating!_

"No it isn't Sakura-chan," He yelled with a lot of energy.

_**At Uchiha's Mansion**_

The place looks familiar with Sakura as she followed the old man into a small room.

"Can I see your biodata and birth certificate Miss?" the old man said politely

'I didn't come here unprepared huh' sakura thought as she let out her fake birth certificate and Bio-data.

"here," she said as she handed the papers

The man look at the fake birth certificate but didn't notice it was fake. He read every part of it.

"So your Kara Minimoto?" the man asks.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Well then you're hired. You're going to work as a maid here in Uchiha's masion. The room next to this is your room," he said.

Sakura almost drop her jaw when she heard it was UCHIHA'S mansion.

**A/N: Guys do you like it? Let me know if you want to suggest anything or change something. I'll think about it okay? Please click the very awesome review button and share your thoughts with me!**

**Sorry if I sucks at grammar and spelling…XP**

**Love you all guys!**

**I'll be updating when I have enough reviews!**

**BYE!**


End file.
